


all my love is for you (anything you want i will do)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Hangover, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, This is so messy, minor ot21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sicheng gets a little tipsy, and they are both very in love.title from all my love by sabrina claudio





	all my love is for you (anything you want i will do)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short lil drabble i did bc i got my braces today and i can't sleeeeep :c

"ah yuta! you made it!" taeyong exclaims he sees yuta standing at the door way. "of course i did, i couldn't miss this for the world." yuta says, giving taeyong a bone crushing hug. he spots sicheng in the corner, staring at him. when they share eye contact, sicheng turns away so fast, it's almost like he wasn't looking at yuta in the first place. "well, jaehyun brought drinks and we're watching a movie so take a seat!" most of them were huddled up on the floor in front of the tv, meanwhile sicheng, mark, and donghyuck were on the couch. 

"hm, i'll pick the couch. floor is too crowded." taeyong shrugs and plops himself down on the floor. yuta takes the space besides sicheng, who had a drink in his hand. "hey who let my baby drink?" yuta teased, pinching sicheng's cheeks. he loves to baby him, and sicheng pretends to find it annoying and pushes his hand away. but he would be lying if he said he didn't honestly like it, because he _loves_ it. he loves how yuta treats him so good, he loves how much yuta cares for him. so instead of glaring, he smiles at yuta.

_boom boom_, yeah that's yuta's heart that's currently trying to bust out of his ribcage. no matter how many times sicheng smiles, he'll never get over it. he's just, so _pretty_, like straight from a fairy tale. baby doll lips, soft eyes, cute cheeks, he's so adorable yuta just wants to hug him forever as long as he lives. "hey lovebirds! ponyo or kiki's delivery service?" johnny shouts, and it breaks the trance yuta was in. "ponyo!! pleeeeease?" sicheng asks, and no one can resist that. "alright ponyo it is!" johnny says, and presses play on the movie.

okay, maybe sicheng did have a couple of drinks during the movie. okay, scratch that he had _too many_ drinks during the movie. by the end of the movie, sicheng is sprawled out over yuta, wrapping himself around him. he's sleepy, and yuta is so warm and the sweater he's wearing is so soft, and yuta is _pretty_, like a dream. yuta feels the boy on top of him relax, and that's when he realizes he fell asleep. he cooes softly to himself, petting sicheng's hair. "so cute, pretty baby." he mutters, laying a kiss on his head. sicheng snuggles into him, like he's trying to grab as much of yuta as he can. the movie continues, and sicheng doesn't wake up. 

"aww, you two are so cute!" jungwoo exclaims, taking a picture. sicheng wakes up from his little nap, to see yuta staring at him with the most loving look on his face. "yuta, chengie tired." sicheng yawns, and yuta's heart is running a race in his chest. "go to sleep then, i'll be back in a second." sicheng perks up. "where? no chengie wants yuta to stay." yuta giggles, but sicheng is still frowning. "i just need to pee, it will literally take thirty seconds." but sicheng still pouts, but lets him go. yuta doesn't see him trail behind though, and sicheng waits at the door. 

he hears voices outside the bathroom, and when he cracks open the door, he sees taeyong trying to lead sicheng back to the couch, but to no avail. "no, i want yuta." sicheng says, and it makes yuta smile. "yuta will be out soon, but i don't want you to get hit in the head by the door when yuta opens it." taeyong says, but sicheng doesn't budge still. obviously, sicheng must be a difficult drunk. 

"yuta would kiss it better, i want him to kiss me everywhere." sicheng says so nonchalantly, and it makes yuta's head spin. "everywhere? that's quite bold." taeyong mutters, but sicheng doesn't stop. "i love yuta, he's the best! he's so nice and big and strong, wish he would just kiss me flat on the lips like this!" he makes wet kissy noises, and taeyong chuckles. "well, i think you should, maybe when you're not drunk but i'm sure he'll enjoy it." taeyong says, and sicheng's eyes light up. "you think yuta really likes me?"sicheng says, and there's so much hope in his words. 

"of course he does, but you can't tell him i told you okay?" sicheng nods, smiling wide. yuta opens the door, and sicheng's eyes light up. "yuta~ i missed you!" sicheng attaches himself to him, and yuta is forced to pick him, and sicheng wraps himself around the man. "missed you too chengie." yuta cooes, carrying him back to their group of friends. sleeping bags are being laid out, everyone trying to get comfortable. "i want to sleep with yuta hyung!" sicheng exclaims, and they all laugh. "no one is stopping you, don't worry." doyoung says, and sicheng smiles. 

when everyone gets settled, sicheng somehow ends up in yuta's sleeping bag. it's a tight fit, but sicheng doesn't care, not when he gets to have yuta so close to him. his sleeping face is so pretty, sicheng just wants to look at him all day long. "love you yuta hyung, you make chengie so happy." sicheng whispers to himself. "love you too sicheng, now sleep."yuta says, and sicheng gasps. "i'll only sleep if you kiss me." sicheng says, and yuta stops breathing. "please? just one!" yuta kisses him on the cheek, and sicheng hits him. "no! on the lips!" sicheng says, and yuta feels all the air get knocked out of his lungs.

he's been crushing on sicheng for what, almost a year now? and now he wants a kiss on the lips. but he's drunk, so he probably doesn't really want the kiss, or does he? "here, i'll do it for you."sicheng pulls him in, kissing him flat on the lips. yuta is frozen, but his lips move on their own accord. yuta's hands wrap around the smaller boy's waist, and sicheng has to pull away to breathe. "goodnight, yuta hyung." sicheng says quietly, face dusted with peach. "goodnight chengie."

when sicheng wakes up, he's hit with a pounding headache, and realizes he was the only one still sleeping. memories flush through his brain, and _oh my god he kissed yuta_. and, he said all of that embarrassing shit to taeyong, sicheng is never getting drunk again. "you're awake, doyoung cooked. " yuta says, stuffing a pancake into his mouth. "yuta hyung i'm so sorry for pushing myself onto you oh my god-" but yuta just laughs, and sicheng thinks he's said too much. "chengie, i love you. you can kiss me drunk or not."yuta says, and sicheng feels like he's over the moon. sicheng pulls him down and kisses him like he means it.

yuta tastes so sweet, probably from all of the syrup he put on his pancakes but he tastes good. he doesn't care if everyone else can see him shoving his tongue down the older's throat, because he feels so warm when yuta puts down his plate and pulls him closer. yuta makes him unravel for only him to see, and sicheng wants to thank his drunk self because now he gets to have _this_. "shit." sicheng curses when they finally separate, smiling wide.

"sorry to interrupt, but sicheng needs to eat before hendery devours the pancakes we saved for him." kun butts in, and sicheng just nods. he can't form words right now, he's too happy. "come on, let's eat breakfast." yuta says, sicheng trailing behind him to the kitchen. 

_thank you drunk me_, sicheng thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt - longflightmv


End file.
